Соединённые Штаты Америки
США}} Америки |Имя на родном языке = : United States of America |Рождение = 4 июля 1776 |Предшественник = Тринадцать Колоний |ПредшественникЗначок = США (колония) |Тип = Латино-Американец |Форма правления = Федеральная президентская конституционная республика |Личность = Грубый, высокомерный, любитель войн, империалист, лицемер, фанат демократии, щедрый, оптимистичный и трудолюбивый |Организации = ООН НАТО ОАГ |Столица = Вашингтон |Язык = Английский И много других |Друзья = В основном все, если ты демократ, то ты мне друг, но особенно: Канада Великобритания Франция Германия Италия Испания Израиль Саудовская Аравия Тайвань Япония Южная Корея Филиппины Австралия Либерия |Враги = ИГИЛ Аль-Каида Талибан Хезболла Палестина Россия Сирия Иран Китай Северная Корея Венесуэла Мексика Ранее: Великобритания КША Нацистская Германия Японская Империя СССР Республика Ирак ВСНЛАД |Религия = Все религии мира (но в основном Христианство) |Нравится = Свобода, нефть, Макдональдс и другие рестораны быстрого питания, демократия, собственная конституция, вторжение, освобождение других стран от террористов и коммунистов, американский футбол, ядерное оружие, спиннеры, быть крутым, толерантность. |Не нравится = Коммунизм, террористы, мексиканцы, диета, когда называют толстым, вспоминать 11 сентября 2001 года. |Предшественник2 = Тринадцать Колоний |Космос = "Это маленький шаг для человека, но большой для человечества"... |Упоротсть =свобода свобода |Еда = Фастфуд, яблочный пирог, бекон, арахисовая паста, панкейки, маршмэллоу, пончики, Coca-Cola, Dr Pepper, пиво, бурбон, кофе, Oreo, хот-доги, лимонад, Pepsi, стейк, попкорн, пицца. |Упоротость = бургер бургер, демократия демократия |Картинка = Freedom by spicy meatball.jpg |Другой значок = США |Примечания = США СТРОНГ!!! }} США — один из основных персонажей комиксов Countryballs, страношар в Северной Америке. Он граничит со своим братом Канадой и Мексикой, от которого Америка построил стену. Он четвертая страна в мире по площади глины, которая составляет 9 519 431 км² и третья страна по населению, которое составляет 327 631 340 чел. США постоянно носит солнцезащитные очки и считает себя крутым, что желает показать всем, особенно Канаде, поэтому постоянно читает рэп. Он любит фастфуд, поэтому часто изображается толстым, нефть, свободу, демократию и ненавидит коммунистов. Является автором многих интересных произведений и песен. Часто привлекает внимание и бывает груб, но является логичным и многокультурным. Сделал важный вклад в историю демократии, поэтому часто упоминает об этом, но иногда может ввести свои войска куда угодно. Является одним из самых богатых страношаров, от него зависит почти вся мировая экономика. Время от времени меняет врагов и союзников, порой конфликтуя с ними, но полноценно в войнах давно не участвовал, потому становится объектом шуток, утверждающие, что США обязательно ждут истощения всех сторон, для вступления в войну. Важная мировая держава, являющаяся частью G8, G20, ООН, НАТО и многих других организаций. Он обладает большим количеством военных баз по всему миру и весьма яростно защищает свою глину. История Образование Идея о независимости зародилась ещё в Тринадцати Колониях, уставших терпеть британский гнёт. После долгих восьми лет войны за независимость, в 1783 году был подписан Парижский мир, который закрепил де-юре независимость и чёткую границу с другими колониями Британской Империи. Становление Власть федералистов В 1787 году США разработали свою конституцию, принятую уже в 1789 году, это окончательно сделало США полноправным суверенным государством. Первоначально в них входило 13 штатов, но будущее явно говорило о увеличении этого числа. Был создан Центральный Банк. Среди новых экономических реформ был введён достаточно непопулярный налог на вики, в результате некоторых разбирательств, США пока решил не становится алкоголиком. После окончания войны США продолжало вести войну с индейцами, завершённую в 1795 году. Индейцы признали независимость США и позволили селится её белым людишкам, что только стало разогревать интерес к расширению и стало роковым решением для индейцев. После переговоров с Испанией, США получили юго-западную глину, была создана территория Миссисипи. Во время наполеоновских войн, США была в состоянии нейтралитета. Воспользовавшись ситуацией, она заключали договор о торговле с Британской Империей. Что может быть нужнее денег? При Вашингтоне кол-во штатов увеличилось с 13 до 16. 14 стала бывшая Республика Вермонт, появившаяся из-за тупняка США и Британии с границей. Республика была мирно аннексирована. 15 стал Кентукки, которого вырезали, как опухоль, у Виргинии. 16 стал Теннесси, который раньше был индейской территорией, отнятой у них после завершения войны. Тем временем, смена президента не способствовала удаче. Из-за торгового договора с Британией, Франция начала гнать на США, арестовав более трёх сотен судов. Стороны начала подготовку к войне, которые в итоге окончилась после пар морских сражений, толком и не начавшись. Партия федералистов распалась, США окончательно обозлилась на Британию, а с Францией было заключено соглашение, освободившие две стороны от обязательств перед друг другом. В 1800 году столицей США стал всем известный город Вашингтон. Эпоха Республиканцев и самосознания В 1801 начинается Республиканская эпоха, вызванная крахом федеральной партии и её устоев, ставшие вызывать агрессию у населения. США стала поддерживать более низшие слои населения, стимулируя развитие сельского хозяйства и расширение на запад. В 1803 году произошла покупка территорий у Франции, известная, как Луизиана, в неё после 1800 года входили также и бывшие испанские владения. Территория площадью 2 100 000 км² была выкуплена за 15 миллионов долларов. Это увеличило территорию вдвое, США стал делать упор на привлечение иммигрантов, дабы быстро заселять новые территории. Это во многом объясняет современную многонациональность и многокультурность. Также США исследовал тихоокеанское побережье, желая распланировать своё дальнейшие поглощение мира расширение. С 1801 по 1805 шла Первая берберийская война, спровоцированная США, которая не желала платить дань, за торговлю в Средиземном море, проосманским вассалам в лице Триполитании и Марокко. Война шла достаточно вяло, однако на море достигались решительные победы в пользу США. В последний год африканцы были выведены из войны путём начала сухопутной компании и решительным захватом Дерны и Ливийской глины. США перестало платить дань и сильно самоутвердилась на международной арене. Однако нарастающие напряжение не позволило решить все проблемы. Старый враг точил шпагу. В период Наполеоновских войн, США торговала со всеми сторонами, что не радовало Францию и Великобританию. После разгрома Испании и Франции на море, Британская Империя начала морскую блокаду США в 1805 году, дабы та не могла восстановить связи с Францией. США изначально объявило эмбарго Британии, но начало от этого страдать и в 1808 году было вынужденно отменить его. Британия также заключила союз с индейцами и начала переманивать людей на свою сторону. Всё это вынудило США объявить в 1812 году войну Великобритании. Вторая англо-американская война США вступила в войну не очень готовой, у Британии имелись большие пехотные силы, но на море противодействие было более чем успешным. Однако до 1814 успехи были на стороне Британии, США терпело одно поражение над другим, вторжение в Канаду было крайне неудачным, так ещё с запада досаждали индейские племена. На 1814 США угрожало полное поражение, правительство было неплатежеспособным, а победа в Европе над Францией, позволило Великобритании перетянуть большие силы. В 1814 был захвачен Вашингтон, практически полностью сожжённый и разграбленный британцами. Однако, при наступление на Мэн, британцы встретили более ожесточённое сопротивление и оно не удалось. Наступление из британцев из Канады тоже было неудачным. Последняя крупная битва была под Новым Орлеаном, британские войска были поголовно разбиты и британцы отступили из Луизианы. Война была окончена В конце лета 1814 был подписан мирный договор, ратифицированный уже в 1815 году. Пусть и Британия добилась определённых успехов, множественные поражения в компании 1814 и проблемы экономической политики не позволяли продолжить войну. От дерзости до милости. Обе стороны договорились на статус-кво и восстановление границ 1812 года. США вышло с уверенностью из войны, статус независимой державы окончательно закрепился за ними. Британия отказалась от союза с индейцами, потому дальнейшей экспансии ничто более не мешало. Мирное время После войны патриотичный дух страны был сильно поднят, позиции правительства укреплены, а в 1819 был подписан договор Адамса — Ониса, между Испанией и США, который отдал на корм США Флориду и установил точную границу с Новой Испанией. Начался бурный рост промышленности, особенно связанного с обработкой хлопка, что стало гордостью Юга. Север же больше тяготел к освоению Дикого Запада, ибо после войны, разгромленные индейцы не представляли более угрозы. Именно тогда было заложено явление «секционализма». США разрывалась на две стороны, сама того не подозревая. Период до 1825 был также один из самых мирных и внутри страны, США полностью отдало себя на растерзание республиканцам. Также была разработана Доктрина Монро, по которой США брали на себя обязанность защищать страны двух американских континентов от Европы, в обмен на невмешательство в заморские дела. Это возвысило статус страны. С 1812 по 1825 в состав США вошло и/или получили статус 6 штатов. А именно — Индиана, Миссисипи, Иллинойс, Алабама, Мэн и Миссури. Реформы и перемены После 1828 года в США начинается длинный период перемен. Стали поддерживаться фермеры, рабочие, ремесленники и мелкие торговцы. Избирательные права были сильно расширены, в некоторых штатах позволить голосовать мог себе каждый белый, плативший nalogi. В 1830 началась крупная депортация индейцев на запад, дабы освободить земли для белых колонистов. Это событие получило название «Дорога Слёз». США не щадило ни кого, кто препятствовал колонизации на запад, чернокожие также подверглись гонениям. Всё это привело к большим жертвам. В 1832 году был конфликт, связанный с нежеланием Южной Каролины подчинятся США, из-за несогласия с таможенными тарифами. К столице Каролины было отправлено несколько военных кораблей, и после обсуждений, штат всё таки остался в составе США и был достигнут компромисс. Однако рост сепаратизма не замедлился В 1833 году были свёрнуты позиции Центрального Банка, теперь деньги США размешались в отдельных надёжных банках других штатов. Реформа способствовала (ой, не догадаетесь) облегчению освоения Запада. Однако в 1836 происходит крах банковской системы, что ведёт к большим экономическим трудностям. Второе Великое пробуждение В период до 1850 всю страну также охватывает «Второе Великое пробуждение», сопровождающиеся небывалом подъёмом протестантизма, а также изменением традиций, социальных и религиозных ценностей. Сознание США стало сильно отличаться от европейского Важным шагом было распространения образования, во многих штатах начали вводиться новые системы, способствующие привлечь к обучение как можно больше людей. Любимчиком США в этом была Новая Англия. Появились также детские сады, гимназии и лицеи. Юг однако продолжал предпочитать домашнее обучение. Были разговоры и положение женщин. Именно в период пробуждения был сложен один из самых распространённых стереотипов, делавший женщин прикованных к домашнему очагу, но им было как раз США это играло на руку, ибо воспитание детей прививало в них патриотичных дух. Разгорелось также и движение за отмену рабства. Первоначально господствовала идея о освобождении чернокожих и репатриации их назад, в Африку. На этом основе возникло гос-во Либерия, которое можно назвать первым сыном США. Однако после 1840-ых от этой идеи отказались. Вокруг рабства тогда шли ожесточённые разговоры, одни призывали к немедленному освобождению, другие видели в них низшую расу. Для Юга рабы были просто необходимы. США в итоге запретило обсуждать этот вопрос, дабы избежать столкновений. Но это всё ещё оставалось нерешённой проблемой, которая разрывала США изнутри. В 1850-ых была также распространена проблема алкоголя. США любил выпить, устраивая дебоширы и вредя своей экономике. Однако введение сухого закона было делом трудным, и ввести его получилось только в штате Мэн, где в 1851 году он был отменён. Война из-за ренты Прелюдии к гражданской войне начались ещё в середине 19 века, одной из таких была война из-за ренты. Это был ряд мелких и крупных конфликтов в штате Нью-Йорк, в 1839—1846 годы, связанные с устаревшими законами и несоответствиям актуальным нуждам и развитию, люди отказывали выплачивать арендную плату за землю. Начались погромы, США учуяв большой риск, ввела войска, но, революционный Нью-Йорк начал партизанскую войну, объявив военное положение. К 1846 году США не нашёл другого выхода, как отменить противоречивые законы. Революция в Техасе и война с Мексикой Из-за того, что Мексика обижала Техас и заставляла его подчинятся своим требованиям, Техас поднял оружие в 1835 году. Война с Мексикой завершилась быстро и в 1836 году Техас стал независимой республикой. Мексика однако не признавала независимость. Мелкие стычки с Мексикой продолжались ещё около 10 лет (до 1846), пока Техас не решил войти в состав США. В том же году США объявило войну Мексике, уже в 1847 заняв её столицу. По итогам войны, Мексика потеряла 1, 3 миллиона квадратных километров и на этом территориальный спор был окончательно улажен. Что бы Мексика сильно не обижалась, США дал ей за это 15 миллионов долларов. В 1853 США выкупила у Мексики (уже без войны) ещё 120 квадратных километров, за 10 миллионов долларов. Это сформировало окончательную границу Мексики и, практически, закончило расширение США на континенте. Гражданская война и её предпосылки Предпосылки Основным предпосылкой был вопрос рабства, весьма распространённый после Великого пробуждения. В основном, с этим были связанны вопросы экономического, юридического, политического и гуманистического характера. В промышленно развитом Севере рабства не было или оно было уже отменено. Рабочей силой являлись сами американцы или множественные иммигранты, которых США подгоняли Германия, Ирландия и Великобритания. Юг же был преимущественно аграрный и достаточно слаборазвитый, не смотря на то, что они считали себя выше Севера. У него были огромные плантации, для обработки которых и использовали чернокожих. Не смотря на то, что чернокожими владело всего 5 % дикси Юга, их самих там проживало 95 %, остальные были сосредоточены на Севере или неосвоенных территориях. Конфликт начался ещё в начале 19 века, когда началось активное расширение США. В 1820 был заключён Миссурийский компромисс, который определил границу рабовладельческих и не рабовладельческих областей, а также установил порядок установления рабства в новых штатах. Это происходило по парно, то есть, 1 новый штат становился рабовладельческим, 2 новый — свободным и т. д. В итоге, у США было 11 рабовладельческих и 11 свободных штатов. В будущем, развитие Севера и отсталость Юга стало играть решающую роль. Юг потерял весь свой политический вес и промышленную важность для страны, он оставался только лидером в производстве хлопка. Гражданская война в Канзасе Самой горячей точкой был Канзас. По закону Канзаса-Небраска, он был разделён на два соответствующих штата, которые сами выбирали, станут они рабовладельческими или свободными. Данный закон вызвал политический кризис и образование Республиканской партии, выражавшей интересы Севера. Также это вызвало отмену Миссурийского компромисса, ибо штаты в итоге стали рабовладельческими, что нарушило установленную границу, а значит и баланс между Севером и Югом. Это дало начала локальной гражданской войне в Канзасе Канзас разрывался между Севером и Югом, оба стали направлять туда своих поселенцев, что бы повлиять на выборы. В 1855 году выиграли сторонники рабовладельчества, это начало вооружённые столкновения, ибо обе стороны снабжались оружием. Северяне признали выборы недействительными и создали теневое правительство штата. В 1856 ситуация только обострилась, отряд южан напал на город Лоурэнс, который считался центром анти-рабовладельчества, многие здания города были разрушены или сожжены. В конгрессе южане избили одного из северян, что тоже обострило конфликт. В ответ на это северяне устроили резню рабовладельцев в Канзасе, убив 5 южан. Некоторые члены группы были посажены в тюрьму, но затем — отбиты, ещё и заполучив 22 пленных. На выборах республиканцы практически победили, притом, что их партия была создана всего 2 года назад. Но президентом стал представитель Южан, что ещё больше разделило страну на два фронта. В 1857 на фоне выборов разразился экономический кризис. После подавления столкновений в Канзасе федеральными войсками, он также не признал выборы и перенёс их на другую дату. Началась короткая война в Юте, в ходе который федеральные войска подавили местные волнения. Всё это только снижало популярность южан. Партизанская война продолжалась ещё до октября 1859, когда северяне попытались поднять восстание рабов в Виргинии. Но в итоге партизаны были окончательны разбиты и осуждены на смертную казнь в декабре. Выборы и начало гражданской войны Основная: Гражданская война в США К выборам 1860 южане не были готовы, в их партии произошёл серьёзный раскол. А вот Север предоставил любимчика США — Авраама Линкольна, который и победил на выборах, не смотря на провал во всех рабовладельческих штатах. В ответ на это, первым от США откололась Южная Каролина, воодушевившись, откалываться стали и другие любители рабства, а именно — Миссисипи, Флорида, Алабама, Джорджия, Луизиана и Техас. Собравшись все вместе, они создали для себя отдельную конституцию. На этом и родился теневой близнец США — Конфедеративные Штаты Америки, который выбрал себе даже другого президента. Изначально КША хотел выкупить собственность США на своей глине, но получил отказ. В итоге КША начал обстрел форта США в Южной Каролине, что начало гражданскую войну 12 апреля 1861 года. США тем временем начало набор добровольцев в войска, в ответ на это его послали ещё 4 штата — Виргиния, Арканзас, Теннесси и Северная Каролина. Оставшиеся рабовладельческие штаты были удержаны силой. КША знал, что он не настолько силён, как его брат, потому он прочно засел в оборону, надеясь, что быстро истощит США. В 1862 успехи были неясные. При первом наступлении 35-тысячная армия США была разбита. В дальнейшем был назначен более дееспособный генерал и США начал нормально обучать свои войска, но успехи закончились на наступлении к столице КША, так как их войсками командовал не менее одарённый генерал. Однако основной фронт не прорывался не кем из сторон, кроме как на западе, к концу 1862 США контролировал всю глину Кентукки. 1863 год был переломным, после победы США в Миссисипи, КША потеряла контроль практически над 5 западными штатами, которых у него не было сил защищать. В 1864 году США начинает тотальную войну против КША, мобилизируя все свои ресурсы. Армия КША была откинута к Виргинии, он стремительно терял свою глину, а вместе с ней и ресурсы на продолжение войны. После осады Петерсберга, США заняла всю Виргинию, на западе закончив доедать Джорджию. К 1865 последние битвы окончились, КША сложил оружие и умер от истощения. Реконструкция и позолоченный век Реконструкция и индустриализация После окончания гражданской войны США долго приводил в прежнее чувство свои южные штаты. По всей территории страны было отменено рабство, все чернокожие получили право на гражданство и право на голос. Это вызвало появление Ку-клукс клана, который в 1870 признали террористической организацией и США начала отправлять свою армию на их поиски, что бы уничтожить расистов. Однако республиканцы снова потерпели ряд неудач и с 1873 года южными штатами снова владели демократы. Рабовладельство не вернулось, но чернокожих там до сих пор не любили. В 1877 году все южные штаты были окончательно реинтегрированны и США вывел оттуда войска. Сопротивление со стороны индейцев также было остановлено, приняты столь же дискриминационные законы, а после истребления бизонов, которых очень любил есть США, индейцам не оставалось выхода, кроме как переместиться в резервации. Однако первоначально они сопротивлялись этому и даже пару раз нагнули кавалерию США. Последний конфликт окончился в 1877 году и был ознаменован крупными потерями, но всё же, проигрышем индейцев Темпы роста промышленности увеличивались невообразимо быстро. Была закончена трансконтиненталная железная дорога, активно колонизировался Дикий Запад, огромный приток иммигрантов обеспечивал США рабочими руками. Этот время было названо «Позолоченным веком», граждане и особенно высшие классы купались в роскоши, США не забывал безвозмездно жертвовать огромные суммы на благо большинства. Он становился во истину сильным и богатым, прирост добычи и производства для важных областей увеличился за это время в среднем на ~360 %. Доход на душу населения превышал любую другую страну, как и объём продукции. Началась эпоха корпораций Империализм и Прогрессевизм Война с Испанией Отправной точкой стала анти — испанское восстание Кубы, начатое в 1895 году. США захотела помочь Кубе и отправила туда свой крейсер, который взорвался в бухте. США посчитали виновными в этом Испанию и объявили ей войну. Это было закатом Испанской Империи, которая уже была не в состоянии защищать свои колонии. За 4 месяца войска Испании и её флот были разбиты. По мирному договору США получили глину Филиппин, Пуэрто-Рико и Кубы. Война с Филиппинами Нагло воспользовавшись всей помощью США, Филиппины решили прогнать и их, и начали войну, продлившуюся до 1901 года. После подавления ключевых членов, Филиппины быстро сдались и стали полноценным владением США. Им была предоставлена крайне широкая автономия Банановые войны В 1903 году США получили часть Панамской глины и начали строительство Панамского канала, открытого в 1914 году. США продолжала вмешиваться в дела Латинской Америки, оправдывая это Доктриной Монро. В 1909 США помогла свергнуть правительство Никарагуа, в 1915 оккупировала Гаити, что бы ограничить влияние Германской Империи там. В 1916 была оккупирована Доминиканская Республика. Активно участвовали в революции в Мексике. Прогрессевизм После конца 19 века, США вошла в 20 с уверенностью в своём величии. Началась Эра прогрессевизма. Были приняты новые поправки к конституции, США снова отказался от алкоголя, введя сухой закон. Индейцев окончательно переселили на запад, к тому времени большинство из них уже были полноправными гражданами. В целом, до 1917, США придерживались изоляционизма. Великая Война многое изменила… США и Первая мировая война Основная: Первая мировая война Нейтралитет (1914—1917) С начала войны США старалась не касаться конфликта, однако затягивания его не желала. Она пыталась найти мирный способ решения для проблем, но каждая сторона была уверена в своей возможности победить. Не радовало США и нарушение нейтральности морских вод, на её территории во всю бушевали корабли Британской и Германской империй. Всё изменилось после телеграммы Циммермана. Учитывая, что Германия и в прошлые года неплохо насолила США, её терпение лопнуло и она объявила войну. Участие в войне (1917—1918) После вступления в конфликт, США расширило помощь Антанте, начиная зарабатывать на этом огромные деньги. Весной 1918 США помогла сдержать крупное наступление немцев и организовать контратаку. В это время, для эффективного обеспечения армии и нужд стран-союзниц, США стала внедрять в рыночную экономику элементы плановой, беря многие отрасли под прямой контроль. США приняло участие в Стодневном наступлении осенью 1918. Благодаря её поддержки, войска Германии быстро были отброшены к довоенным границам. 11 ноября 1918 года война была окончена. Урегулированием послевоенного уклада Европы и отношений США занималась активно. Интербеллум Процветание Эту эпоху также называют «просперети», она длилась примерно до концы 1920ых и характеризовался резким хозяйственным подъёмом. США стала выходить в лидеры по многим параметрам, а объём промышленной продукции был равен объёму, который выпускает весь остальной мир. США стала очень богатой страной, благодаря продаже ресурсов в ПМВ и предоставлении странам кредитов, даже помогала финансовой помощью СССР. Всё это время США находилась под управлением республиканцев. Однако этот период дал началу популярности покупки акций компаний, которые включали в себя все нераспределённые доходы. В США установилось общество потребления. Период был остановлен Великой Депрессией. Великая Депрессия Началом стал биржевой крах 1929 года, последствия которого продолжались до 1941 года. Это сильно ударило по экономике США и его благосостоянию, к 1933 году без работы осталось уже 25 % населения. Также на это время выпала небывалая засуха. Начались массовые банкротства малых и крупных фермеров. Заработная плата нереально снижалась. США встал на грань коллапса. Из-за зависимость многих экономик мир от США, это ощутимо ударило по ним. Больше всего пострадали Великобритания, Франция, Веймарская Республика. Всех остальных это тоже так или иначе коснулось. В ответ на это, США официально взяла «Новый Курс». В этот период был принят ряд реформ и новшеств, позволивший свести на нет дальнейшую деградацию. Однако, полностью оживится США смогло только после вступления в ещё один мировой конфликт… США во Второй мировой войне Основная: Вторая мировая война США долго не вступали в войну, придерживаясь политики изоляционизма, ограничено снабжая альянс по ленд-лизу. Возможно, они бы в неё никогда не вступили, но в конце 1941 года Японская Империя атаковала Пёрл-Харбор, являющийся военно-морской базой США. Тогда американский флот понёс крупные потери и поражение. США объявил Японии войну, Третий Рейх ответил США тем же. До лета 1942 у США не было особых успехов, японцы смоли захватить всю глину Филиппин, однако 4 июня США нанёс крупное поражение Японии, практически уничтожив весь её флот. Это не сделало попытки Японии менее яростными, но являлось переломным моментов в Тихоокеанской компании. Также США помог Союзникам и в Африке, высадив свои войска в Марокко и Алжире. К 1943 году немцы и итальянцы были разбиты. На Тегеранской конференции, где встретились США, Великобритания и СССР, было решёно о открытие Второго фронта в Европе. В 1944 году началась операция «Оверлорд», в процессе которой США, Великобритания и Канада высадились в Северной Франции, полностью освободив её к концу лета и уже только весной начав наступление на Третий Рейх. К 1945 году США окончательно разбили авиацию и флот Японской Империи, освободив также Филиппины. 25 апреля американские войска встретили советские недалеко от Берлина. 8 мая Рейх капитулировал. В июле Японии был предъявлен ультиматум, который она отвергла. 6 августа США сбросила на японские города Хиросима и Нагасаки атомные бомбы, заставив Японию окончательно капитулировать и поставив точку в войне, закончившейся 2 сентября 1945 года. Холодная война Начало Первоначальный период с конца войны и до 1964 был представлен очередным экономическим процветанием. Угнетение чернокожих окончательно было прекращено. В 1945 США вошли в ООН и стали одной из сверхдержав, наряду с СССР, с которым у них началось соперничество, включавшее в себя борьбу за сферы влияния, гонку вооружений и космическую гонку. Начинается рост антикоммунистических настроений. Разрядка На протяжении 1960-х было начато множество социальных программ, США хотелось сплотить население как можно больше. В 1970-х начался глубокий экономический кризис, сопровождающийся также повышением цен на нефть. США ввязываются во Вьетнамскую войну, фактически, проигрывая в ней и выводя свои войска в 1973 году. Началось улучшение отношений с Китаем, на фоне их конфликта с СССР, но в целом, противостояние стало медленно снижать обороты Конец В 1982 США переживают последнею рецессию, со следующего года начинается резкий подъём экономики, связанный с упадком цен на нефть. Сначала США продолжал агрессивно относится к СССР, но видя его слабость, сошёл на милость. Началось совместное сооружение. Партнёрство ускорило конец Холодной войны и объединение Германии. Современность Победа капитализма и дела на постсоветском пространстве После развала и смерти СССР США был весьма горд за себя, это была победа как его личная, так и всего капиталистического мира. Период до начала 21 века для США был весьма мирным, появилось много новых технологий, для культуры наступила золотая эпоха. Никто не мог больше быть соперником растущему влиянию США, который подбирался к бывшим странам соцлагеря всё ближе. В 1992—1994 годах США участвовал в миротворческой миссии в Сомали, вместе с другими членами ООН. Понёс определённые потери, не смотря на победу, конечные цели достигнуты не были. Эта операция получила весьма скептичную оценку. С 1995 по 1999 активно участвует в конфликте в Союзной Республики Югославии, приложив немало усилий к смерти данного страношара. Начало борьбы с терроризмом 11 сентября 2001 года Аль-Каида устроила атаку на США, уничтожив башни-близнецы и задев Пентагон. Франция попыталась дать отпор террористам, самостоятельно призвав восточные страны бороться с ними, ибо боялась, что при вторжении США в Ирак, та заберёт всю нефть. Однако опасения Франции напрасны не были и её план не удался. США вторгся в Афганистан и Ирак. Аль-Каида в итоге был убит только в 2011, когда его нашли в Пакистане. Настоящее время С 2014 началось налаживание отношений с Кубой. Сейчас США добивают остатки от террористов, особенно ИГИЛ, который, возможно, сотрудничает с Турцией и Россией. Верным будет подметить, что во многом современном виновата сама США, о чём она сейчас сама жалеет. В 2016 году в США на выборах победил кандидат от Республиканской партии, что потрясло многих и точно должно изменить состояние мировой арены. Как нарисовать Флаг Флаг представляет из себя полотно, с горизонтальными равновеликими чередующимися семью красными и шестью белыми полосами. В левом верхнем углу есть синий прямоугольник (крыж), в котором находится 50 пятиконечных звёзд. Звёзды всегда отображают кол-во штатов. Гайд # Нарисуйте контур шара # Заранее оставьте место для крыжа, который занимает примерно 1/6 флага и находится в левом верхнем углу # Нарисуйте чередующиеся семь красных и шесть белых полос # Закрасьте крыж в синий цвет # Разместите в 5 рядов пятиконечные звёзды, чередуя ряды с 6 и 5 звёздами (под каждой звездой должен быть пустое пространство) # Вместо глаз нарисуйте тёмные солнцезащитные очки (канон) # По желанию можете сделать тени и/или блики Отношения Если ты демократическая страна, то ты мой друг и не смей ослушиваться!!! Друзья * [[Канада|'Канада']] — мы выросли вместе. Мы сражаемся вместе (и друг с другом). Мой младший брат, который присоединяется ко мне в моих войнах. Он мой сосед и лучший друг, он помог мне провести реабилитацию во времена 9/11, взяв в запертые пассажиры авиакомпании, когда я был вынужден закрыть свое воздушное пространство. Но действительно, перестань влиять на моё состояние, чтобы я тебя аншлюснул. Даже не думай, что Аляска в твоих зонах интереса… * [[Франция|'Франция']] — мать Канады (и, возможно, моя, но они об этом не говорят) и мой первый союзник, несмотря на то, что он был глупым мешком трусливого сыра, который не хочет со мной делить шашлыки. Спасибо за то, что я разыграл взрывную артиллерию и авиацию, я также люблю играть с ней! Спасибо, что спасли революцию в битве и деньгах (будьте осторожны, пожалуйста)! А также спасибо за Статую Свободы… Мне жаль, что мой национальный символ — французский. * [[Великобритания|'Великобритания']] — мой отец. Я ненавидел его налоги, вызвав революцию. Но сегодня папа считает меня своим сыном называя ГОРДЫМ, СИЛЬНЫМ, НАИКРУТЕЙШИМ. Папа думает, что я использую «правильный способ» говорить по-английски и использовать проклятую либеральную коммуникативную метрическую систему! ** [[Англия|'Англия']] — кровавый тиран! 1776 год был лучшим годом в моей жизни! (но спасибо за ваше английское право, язык и организацию) ** [[Шотландия|'Шотландия']] — мой дядя с раздражающими грёбаными волынками! Он не может быть независим от моего отца. Он всё ещё лучший дядя, но тем не менее, он научил меня всему, что я знаю о СВОБОДЕ!!!!! ** [[Уэльс|'Уэльс']] — кто ты, черт возьми? Мой странный дядя или что-то в этом роде (Подождите … Я спустился с дракона? О ДА!) ** [[Северная Ирландия|'Северная Ирландия']] — О, он просто еще один странный дядя. Без разницы. * [[Ирландия|'Ирландия']] — мой далекий дядя. Я, например, 1/32 ирландец * [[Италия|'Италия']] — дядя Италия, помог мне с военными деньгами и будучи одним из режиссеров. Также дали им тяжелую болезнь мафии в Чикаго. Он включён в этот список друзей, потому что он дал нам пиццу. Наши ВВС работают в Авиано, и наш флот работает в Неаполе. * [[Румыния|'Румыния']]' '-''' да, он довольно дальний дядя, которому я помогал против коммунизма. Их музыка довольно приличная, мягко говоря, хотя моя лучше! Ему, похоже, нравится мой путь демократии… но он не пользуется демократией… черт возьми, он жестоко коррумпирован. (Я все еще не уверен, что он не вампир …) * [[Испания|Испания']] — мама, которая позволяет нам использовать ее территорию для нашего флота в военно-морской базе в Роте. Папа сказал мне, что если он не утонул в испанской Армаде, я бы никогда не родился, потому что, если бы он победил моего отца в этом морском сражении, он, вероятно, победил бы всю свою территорию, и он никогда не будет колонизировать мою глину… Странно), Я усыновил многих её детей, когда они остались бездомными: Пуэрто-Рико, Гуам и Филиппины (а также Куба). * [[Германия|'Германия']] — дядя Германия!!! Несмотря на сложность их истории, мы помогли построить его экономику после того, как мы пнули его задницу на войне, и теперь они великая экономика. Они нам нравятся, поэтому они классные. Кроме того, немецкий — это мой третий по распространённости язык! Ну, он также создал моё любимое блюдо: БУРГЕРЫ!!! * [[Гибралтар|'Гибралтар']] — военная база папы в Средиземном море и мой единственный настоящий брат. Иногда он позволяет моим кораблям оставаться у него. Простите, мама (?), Вы должны уважать его, если хотите остаться британцем. * [[Сербия|'Сербия']] — да, я думаю, что в прошлом я сражался с этим одноглазым парнем, я думаю, теперь он в порядке. Я его почти не знаю. * [[Бельгия|'Бельгия']] — кузен Бельгия, сын Франции. Он классный парень (мне нравятся его конфеты). Хотя я думал, что французский фри был изобретен во Франции. * [[Филиппины|'Филиппины']] — мой любимый сын, который поклоняется мне, он хороший человек и очень верный союзник (он в моих лучших топах союзников) для войны. Он любит меня больше, чем своего настоящего родителя, чтобы стать самой проамериканской страной в мире. Но пацан, вам не нужно посылать своих солдат из глины, потому что ваш соленый гребаный президент промыл ваши мозги. Я слышал, что вы начинаете налаживать хорошие отношения с китайскими комиссарами (и даже довольно часто отказываетесь от Барака Обамы) и начали иметь большие инвестиции, но малыш, помни об этом. ПЫТАЯСЬ СДЕЛАТЬ СЕБЯ ТЫ, И КТО НИБУДЬ ЕЩЁ ЗНАЕТЕ ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ. *вздох* Ребенок, что, черт возьми, даже неправильно с тобой сейчас? Военное положение уже есть? Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. Давай поговорим об этом. * [[Польша|'Польша']]' '- путник, который работает на моего моему отца. Он бывший коммунист, но теперь всё в порядке. Кроме того, мы очень хорошие друзья, потому что мы помогли сорвать этот железный занавес. (И то что они помогли с расшифровкой Энигмы). В некоторых моих штатах много поляков. * [[Албания|'Албания']] — я помогал этому парню в прошлом. Я думаю, что он один из нескольких парней, которым я давал оружие, а иногда и "муриканские продукты! Я помню, что он купил эти продукты для борьбы с «одноглазым». * [[Япония|'Япония']] — помог ему перестроится после Второй мировой войны, я сожалел о том, что избил его так сильно, и я превратил его из изоляционистской империи в 1-ый мировой демократический загородный дом и могущественного союзника против коммунистов. Он также дает мне видеоигры, такие как Mario, Legend of Zelda, Sonic и многое другое. Он также недавно изобрел и дал мне Nintendo Switch. Также, что и в Эстонии, имеет пианино. * [[Южная Корея|'Южная Корея']] — как и многие большие страны, мы помогли восстановить его во времена после Второй мировой войны. Мы круты. Мы оба все время поддерживаем друг друга, как правило, против его злого брата Северной Кореи. У нас также есть совместная военная подготовка РК-США. Мы также помогли ему во время Корейской войны. Он дал мне Samsung и LG. * [[Колумбия|'Колумбия']] — они ненавидели нас однажды; теперь он действительно нравится нам, и мы убиваем наркобаронов вместе. Привет!!! Я люблю твоё кофе и песни Шакиры!!! * [[Панама|'Панама']] — мы делим деньги и расчленили его на половину построили для них канал. Мы удалили Мануэля Норьегу для вас! (Панама: 1989 лучший год моей жизни! Спасибо за возвращение канала в 2000 году!). Я хотел бы посетить тот вулкан, который показывает как Тихий океан, так и Атлантический океан. * [[Гонконг|'Гонконг']] — мы едва встретились, но он — единственный китайский город, который нас любит, и мы помогли им в 1940-х годах. Давай революция зонтиков! ДЕМОКРАТИЮ В КИТАЙ! * [[Нидерланды|'Нидерланды']] — дядя Голландия!!! Без него я бы не существовал, хотя он почему-то не понимает. У него тоже странный запах сорняков, но мы об этом не спрашиваем. * [[Израиль|'Израиль']] — мой лучший друг, да! Никогда не покидал нашу сторону. Мастер ремува кебаба. Думаю, он, вероятно, пытается стать самодостаточным. * [[Тайвань|'Тайвань']] — я знаю его больше как Тайвань. Мы союзники с ним, и мы продаем им оружие, я вас не признаю, но я помогу вам, если Китай попытается напасть на вас. * [[Австралия|'Австралия']] — родной брат !!!! Ой, пожарь креветку на барбекю, приятель. Он мой второй любимый брат после Канады, и, конечно же, я хотел бы отправиться на охоту с ним. * [[Новая Зеландия|'Новая Зеландия']] — другой брат! Ой, поставь овечек на чуть более восточную барбекю. И позвольте мне припарковать ядерные корабли в ваших водах, вы, экологический пират! У него также снимали Властелина Колец и Хоббит! * [[Доминиканская Республика|'Доминиканская Республика']] — я помог ему убить его диктатора в 1961 году. Я также помог ему выиграть гражданскую войну против коммунистов. Теперь мы сражаемся с наркобаронами вместе с Бразилией и Колумбией. * 'Южная Африка '- он мой дружок с тех пор, как он отменил расизм в своей жизни. МАНДЕЛА СТРОНГ!!!! Но они действительно поддерживают экс-коммунистов России, Китая и Ирана, хотя … ЧШШШШШШ (это очень раздражает, как их вувузелас). * [[Кения|'Кения']]' '- однажды я помог этому парню бороться с исламскими террористами. А также он родина Обамы. * [[Джибути|'Джибути']]' '- он позволил нам использовать его глину для борьбы с пиратами! Тем не менее, Франция, Япония и Китай поместили своих военных на его глину (убрали руки, он мой)! * [[Нигерия|'Нигерия']]' '- ты хочешь, чтобы я купил твою нефть? Конечно, приятель! И мы отправим эти деньги вашему бедному свергнутому принцу. (Что ты имеешь в виду, ты республика ?! О, потому что меня никто не предупредил насчёт этого). * [[Малайзия|'Малайзия']] — лучший исламский брат. Имеет одинаковый флаг как и я. ТАКЖЕ СПАСИБО ТЫ МЕНЯ ОБРАДОВАЛ, СДЕЛАВ БАШНИ БЛИЗНЕЦЫ, ЧТОБЫ НАПОМНИТЬ МЕНЯ 9/11. (Малайзия: Америка, на самом деле я построил свои башни до этой трагедии). Хм … конечно. Я помог ему найти пропавший самолет. * [[Бруней|'Бруней']]' '- у мистера Брунея есть нефть! Самый богатый парень в Юго-Восточной Азии. Наши военные поезда встречаются бок о бок. * [[Таиланд|'Таиланд']] — я встретился с ним во время моей поездки во Вьетнам. Мы вместе сражались за Северный Вьетнам. Теперь он наш союзник, не являющийся частью НАТО, который недавно испытал множественное расстройство личности. Лучше отведите его в больницу. Мы возьмем речное такси. Так как там не так много автомобилей. * [[Трингапур|'Трингапур']] — приёмный брат. Он позволяет нам парковать наши корабли с литовым боевым кораблем в своей глине. Также он очень капиталист. Это хорошо для меня. * [[Индия|'Индия']] — кто-нибудь помогите! Он колонизирует меня! Приёмный Брат. Отличный торговый партнер! Ему тоже не нравится Китайская Народная Республика — Чинко-Коммуниста, поэтому он находит утешение у меня. Он дружит с этой проклятой Россией, хотя … это раздражает, потому что они также выкидывают наши рабочие места. * [[Британская Территория в Индийском Океане|'Британская Территория в Индийском Океане']] — ещё одно имущество моего отца с военной базой. Мы разместили здесь наши военно-воздушные силы и военно-морской флот, чтобы предотвратить иранскую ракету. Его глина использовалась в Ираке во время войны в Персидском заливе. Боже, эти проклятые нации против моих войн! * [[Багамские острова|'Багамы']]' — у тебя удивительный круизный корабль. Тем не менее, пока что не достигнуто соглашение о нашей морской границе. * [[Британские Виргинские Острова|Британские Виргины']]' — кузен ВО который очень стерилен. * 'Кайманы '— хорошее место для отдыха, чтобы уйти от стресса. Он — налоговая гавань, которая очень хороша для души. Здесь я храню свои деньги и богатство. * [[Теркс и Кайкос|Теркс и Кайкос']] — карибский дружок живущий около Флориды. * 'Либерия' — итак, в тот раз у меня была колония. Он как такой же СВОБОДНЫЙ ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ как я, потому что он мой сын, который независим. Иди, принеси свободу своим соседям. * 'Болгария' — вероятно, он является одним из многих парней, с которыми я создал альянс после холодной войны. * [[Марокко|'Марокко']]' — исторический альянс. Мр. Марокко был первой страной, официально признавшей меня! Нейтралитет * Мексика — у нас неплохие отношения, но он постоянно пытаться пересечь мои границу, чтобы толкать наркоту на моих рынках. Мы знакомы с детства, но у нас были сложные отношения и он не всегда поддерживает мои идеи. * СССР (до и после Холодной войны) — достаточно сильно помог в борьбе с Третьим Рейхом, во время ВМВ. Мы враждовали во время Холодной войны, но после ракетного кризиса наши отношения стали улучшаться. И всё же, я победил его, ибо после прихода капитализма он умер * Россия — у нас с ним натянутые отношения, и всё зависит от его будущих действий. Он сын умершего коммуниста. * Китай — лучший торговый партнёр, но в то же время — мой конкурент. * Вьетнам — заставлял плакать меня по ночам, но сейчас всё хорошо и я даже снял с него санкции. * Куба — ещё один коммунист. Долгая у нас история, стоит разрядить отношения * Турция — они в НАТО и этим мне нравятся. Но, их новый президент и происламские тенденции… Кажется, скоро придётся занести туда ДЕМОКРАТИЮ. Враги * СССР (во время Холодной войны) — ты проклятие нашей планеты, от тебя одни проблемы, ты ещё и планируешь вторжение в меня?!? Я буду специально привлекать ваших граждан и распространять либерализм, чтобы ты развалился, даже специально сформирую альянс для этого! * Террористы — мой современный противник, вы нанесли мне и другим немало вреда. Я не успокоюсь, пока вы полностью не будете уничтожены (но спасибо за оправдание вторжений в другие страны и я помогу тебе разобраться с Сирией) * Северная Корея — этот парень всей душой ненавидит меня. Я не думаю, что он долго будет жить, особенно после изобретения ядерной бомбы. Когда-нибудь я уничтожу его. * КША — злой брат, расист и угнетатель. Всё мои жители является моими полноправными гражданами, не смотря на их расу, национальность, пол и цвет кожи! Неужели это всё ради дешёвого хлопка? Я не сколько не сожалею о твой гибели. Семья Мои дети (штаты и территории) * [[Айдахо|Айдахо']] — '«Картофель и Наполеонов динамит. Боже, мы круты».' На самом деле у него чертовски холодно и у него весь наш картофель. Также он хочет стать частью Каскадии, которая практически не собирается уходить отсюда. Но можно закрыть глаза на это ведь, он производит 72 типа драгоценных и полудрагоценных камней. Он также проводит время, наблюдая за расами дикобразов. Это также отличное место, чтобы вскрыться. * [[Айова|'Айова']]' '- '«56 000 квадратных миль скуки».' Он буквально всего лишь 56 000 квадратных миль кукурузы. И он имеет больше всего по штатам населением в виде свиней. И его плагиат французского, заставляют его выглядеть так, как если бы он был законным французом (нет, Луизиана — француженка, а не ты). * [[Алабама|'Алабама']] — '«Его государственная птица — NASCAR».' Известен тем что имеет журавлей, расистов, космические лагеря и пушки. Также тем, что круизные суда идут умирать, и то что незаконно солить железную дорогу. Это главное место, чтобы выглядеть тощим по сравнению. Кроме того, почему вы хватаетесь за рядовых женщин? Прекратите защищать свои преступления против девочек, пользующихся религией. Это не так, как действует закон и порядок! * [[Аляска|'Аляска']] — '«Приёмный русский сын». Усыновил его дав его отцу немного денег, так как тот обеднел. Сейчас на его территории добывается нефть. Самый большой штат из всех. А также один из самых холодных. Кроме того, большинство из его населения подготовлено к зомби-апокалипсису, и один из городов выбрал кота своим мэром. Их коробки для пиццы имеют мишени на обратной стороне. но все еще вроде бесплатно. Вы получаете деньги в переписи только для того, чтобы быть живым * [[Аризона|Аризона']] — '«Увлекается астрономией и граница с Мексикой». В честь Аризоны назван астероид (793) Аризона. Также на его территории много обсерваторий. У него добывается 2/3 всей меди в стране. Именно в этом штате находится крупнейшая криофирма Alcor. Имеет крупнейшее население навахо. Также он то место, где ни один мексиканец не хочет идти рядом с границей. И самый сохраненный метеоритный кратер находится у него. Это отлично подходит для пенсионеров и для людей, которые думают, что во Флориде слишком много кубинцев. * [[Арканзас|Арканзас']]' — '''«Великолепные пейзажи, замечательные люди. У нас есть Walmart?» Мы не знаем, почему он существует, кроме этих рабских прав. Это не помогает, поскольку они принимают соревнование по вызову утки. Он делает хороший йогурт и выращивают больше всего риса из всех штатов. В основном это комбинация инбредных западных вирджинцев и южан. Самый бедный штат юга, и у них также есть большинство владельцев собак. * [[Вайоминг|'Вайоминг']] — «У него нет гей-ковбоев, хорошо?» Наименее населенный штат. Практически никто не живет здесь, дай или возьми эти 586,107 человек. Никого не волнует Шайенн (этническая принадлежность, не совсем; столица вашего штата, безусловно), все они заботятся о Йеллоустоне и его катастрофическом супервулкане! на самом деле штат настолько пуст, что вы можете разместить всё их население на 3 стадионах NASCAR. * [[Вашингтон|'Вашингтон']] — «Более хиппи, чем население Орегона.» Никогда не путать с моей столицей или президентом. Дом Microsoft. И гранж. И Starbucks. И Seahawks. Черт, это наименее вероятный штат, чтобы проклясть проклятие. Кроме того, он там где начался День отцов. Он также фанат футбола. * [[Вермонт|'Вермонт']] — «Гей-браки на фермах по выращиванию кленового сиропа.» Дом мороженого, варки и кленового сиропа Бена и Джерри. Что делает этот кусок Квебека (северные районы округа Гранд-Айл) на вашей территории? McDonald’s (на данный момент). Единственный штат — не основатель (и четырнадцатое в целом), которое ратифицировало конституцию. Население столицы штата составляет 7855 человек, а население наиболее большого города — 42 452 человека, причем оба значения являются наименьшими значениями среди всех штатов. WTF с тобой не так? Галерея Арты USAball.png Lord of the toilets by derpunderscore.png And many more ideas to come by key10panda.png Мигранты.png 69758385.jpg Северноамериканцы.png EUA_II.png The_3_Compadres.png EUA_4.png EUA_I.png EUAball_0.jpg EUAball_1.png USA_card.png НАТО И ООН.png 90773839.png 13Ggl3f.png Here comes the freedom by argieargie-d7w84c7.jpg KUvOCpb.png O9TE6IA.png NiYrwWD.png Country balls 1 major players of world war ii by xshot01-d8x8wto.png Monopoly by pashak.jpg 29 апреля.png День отца.png 19 июня.png 4 июня.png 7 мая.png День победы.png 25 июня.png Nazi zombies by Kesha.jpg cold_war_by_spicy_meatball.jpg Wwii by spicy meatball.png World War II by DaafWattenstaaf.png Peace Studies by Blackbeardstp.png Sushi and countryball.png Trade war by NOPEXDDD.jpg American Nightmare by Quiietjay.png Brothers by Devaxa.png The allies celebrating in a Paris bar, 1919 by PolarisOrbi.png USA at war in the desert by An_AMRAAM.png USA wallpaper by.png Derpunderscope.png A European Trip to North America by RazorRipperZ.png Afternoon Watch.png America the gentle by Teh_Sauce_Guy.png American planet by Globalis.png Fall in America by Quiietjay.png EUAball_0.jpg HappyEuropeDay by Yaguzi02.png Industrial Revolution by TheSnipenieer.png Is Anyone Left by Quiietjay.png Japan-chan Loves America-san by Snoke_Me_When_i_Die.png Muricaball by MagicaRin.png North America by Quiietjay.png She fell asleep on me by Snail_Forever.png Star spangled banner - woodstock 1969 by William_Short_Film.png Switzerland and America Fight Crime by Thesunisup.png The Natowatch by Winnable_Waffle.png The United States of Freedom by Penguia1029.png United by Half_Cooked_Rise.png Usaball by Undevicesimus.png Usaball in World War II by PentoKatsuwa.png usaball sniper by Venezuelaball.png What a time to be alive by Ruetanissed.png Комиксы Tehpodderzka.png Гонка.png STRONGбульба.png Мнение ООН.png Фейрверк.jpg Трудовые ресурсы.png Головная боль.png Отпрыски.png Музей котлов.png Глобальное потепление.png Chinese semantics by R8Cheng.png }} ar:الولايات المتحدة الأمريكية الكرة cs:USAball de:USAkugel en:USAball es:EUAball fr:ÉUAballe it:USAball ko:미국공 nah:TTItapayoli nl:VSAbal pl:USAball pt:EUAball sco:USAball uk:США Категория:Страношары Категория:Страношары НАТО Категория:США Категория:Страношары-католики Категория:Страношары-германцы Категория:Страношары Северной Америки Категория:Страношары-протестанты Категория:Президентские республики Категория:Страношары ОАГ